Ghost
by brainlessGeologist
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando mueres de forma repentina y no te queda de otra más que aferrarte por la enternidad a la persona que amas? Pero... Si esa persona atenta contra su vida una y otra vez... ¿Qué será de tí? /ACTUALIZACIÓN TODOS LOS MARTES./
1. Capítulo I: Cruel Realidad

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, un joven de ojos azules despertaba tirado a mitad de calle. Su cabeza dolía, era como si le clavaran mil agujas a la vez.

Con dificultad logró levantarse del suelo, algo mareado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si esto lograra disminuir el dolor.

A su alrededor habían un montón de patrullas policiales. Un montón de luces cegadoras y el sonido ensordecedor de las sirenas hacia acto de presencia retumbando en sus oídos.

Podía escuchar el sonido de una sirena acercándose. Al voltear solo pudo ver el interior de una ambulancia... A caso el... ¡¿Ha-Había atravesado la ambulancia?!.

Volvió a darse vuelta, su expresión de sorpresa estaba más que marcada en su rostro. Y entonces lo vio... Estaba ahí, su amigo de infancia. Su expresión cambió a una de felicidad y se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba a punto de tomarle del hombro, pero... Lo atravesó... Lo atravesó y terminó con la cara contra el pavimento.

No... Esto no podía estar pasando, que solo fuera una pesadilla, por favor... Levantó la vista ligeramente, frente a él había unos lentes, todo el cristal estaba roto y esparcido por el suelo. Siguió levantando la mirada, lo que encontró frente a él definitivamente era algo que a ninguna persona le gustaría ver.

Ahí estaba él, su rostro y brazos estaban llenos de heridas y moretones, un policía había procedido a taparlo con las típicas "mantas" de los policías.

Entonces no pudo más y rompió en llanto, solo quería que fuera un mal sueño o una broma de su subconsciente.

 **PoV. John**

No... Me niego a creer esto... Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto, ¿no?. Es una broma... ¿Verdad?...

Dave está arrodillado en el suelo y todo... Heh... Sí que se empeñó en esta broma.

- _ **Hey, Dave... Deja de bromear...**_ -Me dí la vuelta encarando al rubio.

Intenté volver a tocar su hombro... Pero lo atravesé... ¿Oh? ¿Ese no es el señor Strider?

- _ **¡¿Dave?!**_ -

- _ **Bro...Todo fue mi culpa... Yo lo maté, Dirk...**_ -Estaba completamente shockeado...

- _ **Dave... ¡Dave! ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Dave?!**_ -Intenté golpear, revolver su cabello, tirar de sus mejillas e incluso abrazarlo... Pero en cada intento terminaba atravesando su cuerpo.

Supongo que de verdad estoy muerto... Y soy un fantasma.

Oh... Se están llendo... Supongo que solo me queda seguirles, ya no tengo donde ir...


	2. Capítulo II: Culpa

**PoV. Dave.**

Era un juego... Un simple juego con mi mejor amigo de infancia... ¿Cómo es posible que terminara así?

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, en un completo estado de shock. Ni si quiera había sentido el momento en que Bro llegó a mi lado.  
Pareciera que todo se hubiera vuelto más frío y sin sentido ante la muerte de John... La culpa me perseguía acusándome de algo que me negaba a creer.

Al llegar al departamento, rechacé las invitaciones de Bro a comer y me dirigí a mi cuarto. No quería saber nada del mundo.

Una vez me dejé caer en la cama, busqué mis audífonos, los conecté a mi celular y puse la música a tope.

Quería desconectarme de todo. Dejar de pensar en él. Dejar de pensar que yo fui el responsable. Bueno, no solo yo... También el imbécil que iba a toda velocidad.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de declararme. Eso es lo que me hacía sentir peor por la muerte de John, el quedarme con los sentimientos ocultos. Bueno, nunca me expresaba tanto de todas formas, pero esto era diferente.

Me hice un ovillo en la cama, mi habitación se había vuelto más fría... Quizá haya sido mi imaginación, pero de todas formas la baja temperatura se sentía tan real.

 **PoV. John**

Seguí a los Strider todo el camino a su departamento.  
Dave se había ido a su habitación, por lo cual me quedé al lado de Dirk por un tiempo.

Dirk se había quedado comiendo, parecía pensativo. De seguro estaba preocupado por su hermano.  
Luego de algún tiempo se fue a su habitación.  
Todo mi ser se contagió del mismo sentimiento de angustia por el Strider menor, caminé o... Floté hasta su cuarto lo más rápido posible.  
Atravesé la puerta y al estar al otro lado, me encontré con Dave tirado en su cama con los audífonos.

Pasé mi vista alrededor de todo el lugar. Hace mucho que no había estado en esta habitación...  
"Mordiendo" mi labio inferior, me acerqué hasta la cama y me senté a su lado en el piso.

Dave debía de estar muy afectado por esto... Si tan solo pudiera recordar como sucedió todo.

— _ **Debo terminar lo que dejé pendiente o recordar como morí para pasar al otro lado, ¿No es así?**_ —Pregunté a la nada.

Pero... Si me voy... ¿Qué será de mis amigos? ¿Jade y Rose ya estarán enteradas de lo que pasó?. Solo espero no tener que abandonarlos tan temprano... Quiero saber que harán de sus vidas y ayudarles, si es posible.

Poco a poco mis párpados fueron cayendo y se me fue inevitable caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **N.A.[Narra la Autora]**

Luego de algún tiempo, el transparente ser despertó. No sabía que los fantasmas pudieran dormir... Nota mental.  
Se levantó del suelo y recorrió la vista por la habitación. Había un pequeño problema... Dave no estaba.

Recorrió todo el departamento en busca del rubio. El Strider mayor al menos estaba... Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso con esto.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la ventana, ya estaba oscuro y pareciera como si fuera a largarse a llover en cualquier momento.

Con la mayor velocidad posible que le brindara su nuevo y fantasmal "cuerpo", salió en busca de Dave.  
Buscó por calles y lugares conocidos para ambos.  
Ya estaba por rendirse, pero lo encontró.  
Estaba sentado en el banco de un parque. Lugar típico de reunión de los _Beta._

Se acercó lentamente, hace algunos minutos se habría largado a llover.  
Dave estaba empapado, no traía sus gafas de sol puestas y, no podía ver bien, por culpa de la lluvia, pero parecía estar llorando.

— _ **Lo siento, John...**_.—Algo dentro de él se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras del oji rubí, no quería verlo así, ni estaba dentro de sus planes algún día verlo en ese estado. Se maldecía por no poder abrazarlo y consolarlo en esos momentos.  
De todos modos lo rodeó con sus brazos y se mantuvo quieto en el lugar, intentando sentir ese leve cosquilleo que hacía acto de presencia cuando tenía ese contacto con el mayor. **[Nota: Yo le soy fiel al HeadCanon en que Juancho es el menor del grupo, por un año, pero mñeh.]**

— _ **No te culpes, Dave**_.—

Y por un momento, fue que realmente el Strider pudo sentir la presencia del menor.


	3. Capítulo III: Ayuda

**PoV. Dave.**

Hoy era el supuesto funeral de John.

No fui.

No podría ver al señor Egbert a la cara, menos a Rose y Jade, que de seguro fueron al funeral y quedaron como mejores amigas, mientras que yo quedé como una mierda.

Además me enfermé por quedarme hasta tarde bajo la lluvia. Cuando llegué a casa, Bro me regañó, pero de todas formas sacó su irónico lado paternal, cuidó de mí y más cosas que nosotros no practicamos habitualmente.

De todos modos no estoy arrepentido de la salida de ayer.

Lo sentí. Sentí ese extraño calor rodearme y esa suave brisa acariciar mi cuello. Estaba seguro de que era John.

 **PoV. John**

Dave terminó enfermándose... Por lo que oí, hoy era mi funeral. Woah, suena raro decirlo así... Mi funeral...

De todas formas no creo que a Dave le vaya a pasar algo estando en cama...

Con este pensamiento invadiendo mi mente, emprendí el viaje hasta mi hogar.

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que ya estaban retirando mi ataúd de mi antigua casa.

Ahí estaba mi padre, mi tío y mi prima Jane... Había olvidado que ellos se encontraban de visita por la ciudad. Por primera vez vi a mi padre llorar... Y por primera vez deseé ver su cara burlona al lanzarme un pastel directo a la cara.

Luego de la ceremonia en la iglesia, se dirigieron al lugar de entierro. Yo solo seguí a mis conocidos a todas partes.

Para suerte mía, había vuelto a llover... Esto es tan cliché... Aunque prefiero un día lluvioso a un día caluroso en el cual el mundo pareciera estar feliz con mi estado actual.

En el cementerio pude ver a Rose y Jade. La rubia mantenía a Jade en sus brazos, dejando a esta llorar a todo pulmón en su hombro, mientras Kanaya se encontraba a su lado sosteniendo un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

Para ser sinceros, nunca pensé que llegaría a ver este tipo de escena algún día.

Luego, cada uno volvió a sus casas... Yo seguí a Rose. Estaba seguro de que ella podría ayudarme.

En primer lugar, Rose se aseguró de dejar a Jade en su hogar... Parecía bastante afectada, esto me hacía sentir culpable. En segundo lugar se dirigió a su hogar con Kanaya, la chica de ojos verde trébol acompañó a Rose por un tiempo, luego se retiró a su hogar.

Rose aprovechó esta instancia para sacar una botella de vodka de una alacena y comenzar a tomar como si fuera el fin del mundo. Esta acción me preocupó. Luego de algún rato le escuché hablar.

\- _**Maldito, oxigenado. Se atreve a abandonarnos así y dejarme consolando a la pobre Jade sola... No se lo perdonaré esta vez**_.- Dijo completamente ebria mientras hipaba.

Iba a volver a beber pero sentí un impulso que me hizo gritar su nombre y detenerla.

...¡Rose!...

 **PoV. Rose**

...

...

...

¿Ese fue John?...

No, estoy ebria y John está muerto.

Imposible que sea el... Simplemente imposible.

Voltearé a ver de todas formas para asegurarme...

 _ **[Nota: El PoV. más corto e innecesario de la historia (?)]**_

 **N.A.[Narra la Autora 3]**

Al voltear, la rubia se llevó una buena sorpresa.

Frente a ella se encontraba una luz cegadora de color azul, mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz, esta fue tomando la forma de su amigo John. Le miraba de forma sonriente.

- _ **Sabía que tu podrías ayudarme, Rose**_.- La sonrisa del alma en pena se ensanchó aún más.


	4. Capítulo IV: Prioridad

**PoV. Rose**

- _ **...Estoy demasiado ebria. Sí, eso debe ser**_. -Dije a la nada mientras volteaba directo a mi habitación, ignorando a "John".

- _ **Roooooooooose...**_ -...Luego de ese quejido estoy segura de que era John... Pero seguía siendo imposible, esto no tiene explicación lógica.

Volví a voltearme y quedé frente a frente con el ser frente a mí, en completo silencio.

- _ **... ¿Ya no puedes verm-...?**_ -

- _ **Estoy intentando analizar la situación sin entrar en pánico**_.- Le corté rápidamente.- _**Puedes explicarme... ¿Por qué estás en esta situación?-**_

- _ **¡Eso no es importante ahora, Rose!... Necesito tu ayuda...**_ -

- _ **... ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?**_ -

* * *

- _ **... ¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?**_ -Estábamos frente al departamento de los Striders... Esto es molesto.

- _ **No lo sé... Pero quiero que funcione... Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Rose**_.-

- _ **Sigo sin querer ver a ese idiota, pero quiero ayudarte, así que estoy dispuesta a verlo y hacer lo que tenga que hacer para ello**_.-

 **PoV. Dave**

Nuevo día de mierda.

Y una persona de mierda me despierta con toques de la puerta principal.

Al parecer Bro no está... Ugh.

Me levanté de la cama con pesadez y caminé hasta la entrada con bastante pereza.

Algo me extraña, el frío de mi habitación había desaparecido... Esto es raro. Un frío que aparece un día en tu habitación y al día siguiente desaparece mágicamente... Uuuugh.

Lo admitiré, me sorprendí al ver a Rose detrás de la puerta.

- _ **...Su-...**_ -

- _ **Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, así que, si no te molesta, voy a pasar**_.- Cortó mi genial saludo, mientras pasaba por mi lado y entraba al departamento.- _**Oh, tan acogedor como siempre**_.-

- _ **Silencio Lalonde, habla rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?**_ \- Sí, claro. Hacérmelas de vago, es algo muy importante.

- _ **Se trata sobre John. Él me dijo que necesita nuestra ayuda**_.-

- _ **Tu... Es broma, ¿Verdad?**_ -

- _ **No, Dave. No es una broma, John necesita de nuestra ayuda... De TU ayuda**_.-

 **N.A.[Narra la Autora ]**

\- _**Woah, ¿A quién se le ocurrió esto? Porque merece un puto óscar, de seguro está la tanda de retardados en la puerta grabando el momento. ¿Fue idea de Karkat? Porque en ese caso lo felicito por el nivel de ironía al venir a joderme con lo de mi mejor amigo hecho un puto cadáver.-**_ Habló comenzando a hartarse de la situación.

Lalonde soltó un pesado suspiro.

\- _**Dave, esto no es una jodida broma, John-…-**_ Intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero se vio interrumpida por el albino.

- _ **Tierra llamando a Lalonde, Egbert murió. Deberías dejar las drogas**_.- El rubio se volteó incrédulo ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.- _**Esto te afectó más que a mí al parecer**_.-

La Lalonde frunció el ceño mientras miraba de reojo al alma en pena detrás de ella.

\- _**Escucha, sé que es una idea descabellada, pero de verdad John está-...**_ \- Nuevamente fue interrumpida.

\- _**No estoy en óptimas condiciones como para escuchar este tipo de estupideces**_.-

La ojiamatista volvió a ver a John. Le dolía verle triste por culpa del Strider.

\- _**Intenté perdonarte el hecho de que no hubieras ido al funeral de tu mejor amigo... Pero llegar a tal punto de no querer ayudarlo en esta situación...**_ -

\- _**¡Y si está aquí, ¿por qué demonios no se presenta?!**_ -

\- _**¡Está aquí, solo que tu no quieres verlo!**_ -

Silencio.

Es lo único presente en la habitación.

 _ **-Largo...**_ -Se escuchó casi en un susurro.

 _ **-... ¿Eh?**_ -

- _ **¡Largo! ¡No vuelvas! ¡No quiero verte a ti, ni a la bola de estúpidos de los demás!**_ -

¡JA! No se preocuparon ni un poco de lo mal me sentía por la muerte de John, ni si quiera me llamaron para preguntarme por qué no fui a su funeral y ahora llega aquí a contarme tal estupidez sobre que John está aquí.

YO era la victima aquí.

 **PoV. John**

Me sorprendió la reacción de Dave... No pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Dave había echado a Rose del departamento a empujones, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Rose se quedó algunos minutos golpeando la puerta y pidiéndole a Dave que abriera.

- _ **Rose... Ya no importa, vuelve a casa**_.-

- _ **Pero... Que hay de ti, John... No tienes donde ir...**_ -Dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar al ascensor para salir del lugar. Yo solo la seguí algunos pasos.

- _ **No tengo donde ir... Pero si donde quedarme. Tengo que cuidar a Dave... Es como si fuera algún tipo de obligación. Ustedes pueden estar bien sin mí, pero Dave... Tú sabes... Es especial**_.-

- _ **Oh, claro. Bueno John, buena suerte. Espero que el idiota de Strider te sea de ayuda algún día. Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte**_.-

Dicho esto, la Lalonde se adentró en el ascensor. Mientras las puertas de metal se cerraban, yo me despedí con la mano.

A partir de ahora, Dave tendría que ser mi prioridad.

* * *

 ** _LO SIENTO, no pude actualizar el martes, muchos trabajos escolares y eso. :c_**


	5. Capítulo V(Drabble): 'Plan'

Luego de haber despedido a su amiga Rose, el espectro se apresuró en volver al interior del departamento de los Striders y buscar a su amigo.

 **PoV. John**

Sabía que el 'plan' no funcionaría... Pero decidí arriesgarme, lo más seguro es que empeoré todo... Conociendo a Dave, lo más seguro es que no será él el que se disculpe y esté enojado con todos por bastante tiempo. Espero que las cosas se arreglen...

Me adentré al cuarto de Dave para encontrármelo hecho un ovillo en su cama, me dolió que hubiera reaccionado así... Pero debo entenderle, no todos los días pierdes un amigo y te dicen que es un fantasma y necesita de tu ayuda.

- _ **Hey, John, fantasma o la mierda que seas, estoy resfriado y el frío que ocasionas con tu presencia no me ayuda**_.- Le escuché quejarse, quería responderle, pero sabía que él no me escucharía.


	6. Capítulo VI(Drabble): Desastres

PoV. John

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué no puedes verme?!

¡¿Por qué no puedes escucharme?!

He estado todo el maldito mes intentando hablarte. He intentado hacerte bromas, pero aún si caes en ellas, tu solo las ignoras y pasas a través de mi como si nada... No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele eso...

He sentido como si la locura comenzara a apoderarse de mí, culpa de la soledad y aunque tenga a Rose y a Jade... No es lo mismo...

Oh si, Rose le habló a Jade sobre mi... Ella puede verme, al igual que su "abuelo" Jake...

Jade había dicho algo como "ponerle los pies en la tierra al oxigenado"... Intenté detenerla... Las cosas terminaron mal otra vez.

Jake habló con el señor Strider para que nos ayudara... Tampoco fue muy eficiente... Oh, Dirk puede oírme... Aunque mi relación con él no es tan desarrollada, pero de todas formas cuando me habla me ayuda mantenerme en mis cabales.

En más de una ocasión, Dave encontró al señor Strider hablando "solo"... Supongo que esto causó que se distanciara aún más... Es como si mi presencia no hiciera más que causar desastres.


	7. Capítulo VII(Drabble): Cinco Meses

**PoV. John**

Cinco.  
Cinco meses han pasado desde mi muerte.  
Cinco meses en los que he sido completamente ignorado por mi mejor amigo.  
Cinco meses en los que he vuelto a entablar mi relación de amistad con mis amigos.  
Algunos de ellos pueden verme... Otros, al igual que Dirk, solo son capaces de oírme... Pero está Karkat...

Karkat es un caso especial.  
Karkat puede mantener un contacto físico conmigo.  
Puedo tocarle, el también puede hacerlo.  
Tal vez no será la mejor persona del mundo... Pero es el único al cual puedo pedir consuelo real.

En caso de Dave...  
Dave a caído cada vez más en la depresión.  
No lo hace notar tan fácilmente, pero yo puedo darme cuenta.  
Ha adelgazado y bajo sus ojos se tiñen unas claras ojeras.  
Ya le he advertido a Dirk sobre este tema, pero incluso el no es capaz de ayudarle.

Su situación no hace más que hacerme sentir nervioso. Quiero ayudarle, hacerle entrar en razón.  
Quiero abrazarle y darle consuelo.  
Quiero que vuelva a sentir que estoy ahí para el...  
Pero no es posible.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Primer Beso

p data-p-id="197f560f167b08a484a54028ef158910"El tiempo ha pasado realmente rápido... Mis amigos han crecido y madurado, actualmente son todos unos adultos... Y yo sigo siendo un niño. Algunos de ellos han dejado de verme u oírme, eso era lo que menos quería, tengo miedo de que me olviden por completo, no quiero simplemente desaparecer así como así./p  
p data-p-id="0dbf3cc2a1c108c85e0a0e1e1a298fc6"En cuanto a Dave... Dave empeora, día tras día se adentra más y más en la depresió /Estoy un tanto cansado de tener que lidiar con sus intentos de suicidio. br /Aunque lo que más me cansa, es lo que hace por las noches./p  
p data-p-id="453513ba8e4634346f09b8aedd1f7ccd"Cada madrugada, una persona distinta toca su cama, es simplemente asqueroso para mi, sin contar que cada una de esas personas tenía un cierto parecido físico a mi antiguo yo. br /Vale... Me amaba, pero no era necesario llegar a tanto. Uh... Si, ya se que le gustaba a Dave... Lo ha dicho tantas veces mientras dormía. Si tan solo... Lo hubiera dicho mientras aún vivía, hubiera sido tan feliz./p  
p data-p-id="1615be63406300e9f49c998f2d82924a"Una vez más se encuentra con una persona X en su cama. A mi no me queda de otra más que apegarme en un rincón, cerrar mis ojos y ensordecer mis oídos lo mejor posible, no quiero volver a ser un testigo de las cosas obscenas que pasan en este /Podría simplemente irme, claro... Pero, no puedo. Es como si algo o alguien me impidiera moverme de mi puesto, como si ese algo o alguien me odiara a tal punto de obligarme a ver estas acciones./p  
p data-p-id="e90f7b4ac7a5d2a49f66c3675f4c246f"-emstrongYa no quiero más.../strong/em-br /-emstrongBasta, por favor... Basta/strong/em.-/p  
p data-p-id="652d692228f60982e72ed276fdefd8d0"Pero por mucho que repitiera esas frases, ambos cuerpos cada vez tenían un mayor roce entre ellos y los gemidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes. br /Toda mi cordura se perdió por un momento, cuando claramente pude escuchar a Dave susurrar mi nombre mientras arremetía contra esa persona./p  
p data-p-id="dd5aeb48cb531f511fae10098a60e7ec"-emstrong¡PARA! /strong/em-Y en un ataque de ira, mis nuevas habilidades actuaron por si solas y estrellaron contra la pared una taza abandonada que había por ahí. Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por mis mejillas./p  
p data-p-id="fff5db0e7deb4e6182bf7837fcbc9d17"De forma inmediata, el chico, chica o lo que sea, la verdad no me interesa saberlo, salió con temor de la habitación dejando atrás una excusa realmente patética. Lo último que se pudo escuchar, fue como se cerraba la puerta principal del departamento./p  
p data-p-id="3acef06a1e466db62fa4e26c31d324de"strongPoV. Dave. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5531bea684a4f6a20b02028917ebd379"-emstrongMaldición.../strong/em- Susurré con ira mientras golpeaba una pared cercana./p  
p data-p-id="ac71d9fa6a464e3981bbd1c3059e51de"De imprevisto pude sentir como ese frío tan familiar rodeaba todo mi cuerpo. br /-emstrongTu... Realmente me odias como para llegar a este extremo./strong/em-/p  
p data-p-id="cd1a9cc7c55adc7318fa56447d874bde"No pude sentir ningún cambio en el ambiente. Si, han pasado tantos años junto a esta... Entidad o lo que sea, que ya me he acostumbrado a algunos de sus comportamientos./p  
p data-p-id="9a15402dbb95b8230187592dc6e9caf8"-emstrong.../strong/em-br /-emstrongTu... ¿Cuando piensas dejar de atormentarme...?/strong/em-/p  
p data-p-id="53be7e08cceb3e7b481f359b0e346744"Esta vez sí que pude sentir algo, el frío, lo que supondré es su cuerpo o algo así, se separó bruscamente de mi. br /Me dejé caer rendido en la cama. Estaba cansado de llevar mi vida como está actualmente, y esta entidad no me permite terminar con mi sufrimiento./p  
p data-p-id="95cb3cb22cae468c37755a4cb33e8d1d"De poco a poco, pude sentir como el frío volvía lentamente a /Pero luego, vino el toque final. br /Juro que pude sentir unos suaves labios presionar contra los mí /Fue... Un acto tan gentil e inocente...br /Entonces lo recordé, era la forma en la que John actuaba./p  
p data-p-id="7978e4f5c57eead1f88db144d4138a31"-emstrongLo siento.../strong/em- Conseguí escuchar esa pequeña frase apagada en mi cuello./p  
p data-p-id="72f749766db231bb69befe0834c1f175"No aguanté más, dejé fluir mis amargas lágrimas./p  
p data-p-id="a00b042d953c12d549980c5c0b90a0de"emEgderp... Cuanto te extraño./em/p 


End file.
